Gig
Gig is the powerful "Master of Death" from Soul Nomad and the World Eaters, and is known for being sarcastic, loud, and overly rude to just about anyone he meets. He is also fond of using profanity. Soul Nomad and the World Eaters In Soul Nomad, Gig came to the continent of Prodesto 200 years ago and used his 3 titans, the World Eaters, to ravage the continent until he was sealed away into a sword, called the Onyx Blade by Layna and Virtuous. With Gig sealed away, the World Eaters went into slumber. While in the Onyx Blade, Gig waited until the day that the Onyx Blade was held by a young teenager named Revya. Revya planned on using Gig's powers to protect Prodesto and Gig went along with it (while also planning to take control of Revya's body). Gradually, it's revealed that Gig was once a good entity named Vigilance, who served as the Master of Death in the world of Haephnes, whose purpose was to guide souls to the afterlife. However, he was killed by Median the Conquerer, who had been tricked by Drazil, the ruler of a world of the same name, into killing Gig, believing his death would erase death from the world. In truth, this left the flow of souls vulnerable to outside forces that would take them when they traveled to the afterlife, and gradually lead to fewer and fewer souls and fewer beings being born in Haephness. Vigilance was among the souls taken by Drazil, who erased his memories and turned him into the bloodthirsty murderer Gig. Drazil then sent Gig and the 3 World Eaters; Thuris, Fienne and Raksha, to destroy all life on Haephnes so Drazil could take all their souls. Gradually, Gig regains his memories and turns good again by the time he and Revya face Drazil. Other Appearances ''Disgaea 3'' In Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice, Gig is a downloadable character. Like all DLC Characters, Gig comes to Evil Academy and applies for a Teacher position. He felt that no one was better suited then the Master of Death to be a teacher. After he is defeated he reveals that he was applying so he could search Evil Academy to look for his Partner to which Mao responds by forcing Gig to apply as a student while secretly planning to perform Taxidermy on Gig. In the game, he is a Monster type character and can turn into the Onyx Blade through Magichange. His native Evility makes it so that that after Magichange is over, Gig does not get removed from the battle field. Instead, the humanoid he was equipped to will be removed and Gig will take their place. His 3 titans "The World Eaters" also appear in his attack "Just Do It!". ''Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days'' In Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days Gig is a Downloadable Character much like he was in Disgaea 3. Like before, he is a monster and can Magichange into the Onyx Blade. However, when the American Version of the DLC was released Gig (along with Dark Eclair and Miabel) was not among the downloadable characters. Even after the re-release of the content, Gig was still not added for download. This was due to him suffering from various glitches that the other missing characters had (bad sprites, attack hamperment, buzzing speech, ETC). However, a slot for Gig's Magichange weapon has appeared in the Collection Record which may, or may not, hint at him being added later on. ''Disgaea 4'' In Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten, Gig is once again a DLC character. He receives a summons from Fenrich for an interview. However, he comes to this Netherworld with the intent of its destruction. As the battle progresses, Desco is impressed by Gig's attitude and sheer volume of evil he portrays to others. She begs to be his apprentice so that she can reach her goal of True Final Boss status. At first taken by surprise, eventually Gig happily approves to be her Master and joins the party with no more fuss. He is a monster type again and magichanges into the "Onyx Blade." His native evility is "Jet Black Sword" which boosts weapon mastery by 50% during Magichange or Fusion. His unique evilties that can be given out are "Best Buds" (while an Evil Area leader, members' stats increased by 5%) and "Gig Power Injection" (Others with GPI increase stats by 20% of Gig's with him on the map). Gig also has his english voice included in this version. Gallery GigDisgaea3.png|Gig's Cut-in image in Disgaea 3. File:Gig D4 Cut-in.jpg|Gig's Cut-in image in Disgaea 4. See Also Revya Category:Disgaea 3 Characters Category:Other Game Characters